


The One

by williamxhillary



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamxhillary/pseuds/williamxhillary
Summary: Hillary Rodham defended Roger Clinton, the brother of Govener Bill Clinton for having possession of cocaine. As Roger was found guilty Bill tried to get to know Hillary better. Things start to blossom between the both of them.  Could this possibly lead to happily ever after of heartbreak?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so please bear with me!! I'm going to try and post every Friday, but I can't promise anything because of my SUPER busy schedule. I really hope you guys enjoy this!! Also if you don't like my story please don't leave a negative comment. Only positive things please!! Constructive critism is always welcome!!

September 21, 1985 -Little Rock, Arkansas 

Hillary Rodham was an unmarried and prestigious lawyer working on one of her many grueling cases. This particular case had her traveling down to Little Rock, Arkansas to defend a man by the name of Roger Clinton. Roger is the half-brother of Governor, Bill Clinton, a widow. He had been accused of having possession of cocaine. He had initially hired Hillary due to her being known as one of the top 100 lawyers in the country. 

Hillary had arrived early in the morning at the courthouse along with Roger. A few moments later Bill had walked in to listen in on the case. When he had walked in, he felt that all of the air had been sucked out of him. He caught his first glimpse of Hillary Rodham and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
***************************************  
After the trial was over, Roger pleaded guilty and everything was over. But for Bill, it was only the beginning of getting to know Hillary better. 

As Hillary was walking towards her car she heard loud foot steps come from behind her. It was Bill.  
"Hi" Bill said nervously. 

"Hello" She said as she turned around to find a very handsome man gazing at her. 

"You did a really great job trying to fight for my brother in there. Now I know why you're part of the top 100 lawyers in the country" He said shyly. 

"Thank you. I mean I tried my best in there, but you don't always win in court I guess." She said blushing at his compliment. 

"Do you want to grab something to eat? It's not a date....unless you want it to be. I mean I wouldn't mind it either way. " He said. 

She smiled at the thought of going on a date with the Governor of Arkansas.  
"I'd very much like that" She said winking at him. 

"I know this little place a few miles from here. It's one of my favorite places to eat at."

"Sounds good. We can ride in my car if you want and you can just give me directions." She said. 

"No it's okay. You're the guest here of course." He said beaming.  
***************************************  
"So Hillary Rodham tell me some things about you." 

"Well I grew up in Park Ridge, Illinois and have two brothers, Tony and Hugh. I went to Wellesley and Yale Law for college. I've never been married and I don't have any kids." She said slightly laughing as she knew she had practically given him a general summary of her life. "What about you Clinton?"

He smiled when he heard her call him Clinton. " I was born in Hope, Arkansas and moved to Hot Springs when I was younger. My dad died in a car crash 3 months before I was born and I lived with my mom and my step-dad. I went to Georgetown and got a scholarship to Oxford. I got married to a girl I met at Georgetown, but she passed away a few years ago. We never had kids, so it's pretty much just me these days. I also went to Yale Law. I'm surprised we never saw each other there." 

"That does seem surprising, but if I met you at Yale I wouldn't have been able to share this date with you." She said winking at him again. 

God how she was turning him on more and more as she kept winking at him.  
***************************************  
After hours of talking they had finished having "lunch" and Bill took Hillary to a beautiful mountain range that he would go to from time to time to clear his mind. 

Hillary stepped out of the car to get a better view of Little Rock. 

"Bill this view is beautiful."

"I think the view is even better from back here." Bill said standing a few feet behind her. 

She turned around to see him staring at her. She began to blush. He started to walk towards her. Finally while staring into her eyes he spoke:  
"Hillary may I kiss you?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."

His lips descended on to her perfectly pink shaped lips. She let out a soft moan which made Bill smile. The kiss started off sweet, but then began to be sloppier as time went on. Finally Hillary, as much as she didn't want to, pulled away. 

"Bill" She said. 

"What Hillary?" He said lovingly. 

"I really should get back to my hotel. I mean the sun is starting set and I don't know my way around Little Rock." 

"Come back home with me..." he whispered seductively into her ear. 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter two!! Thank you for all the kind word and kudos. It means so so much:) Hope you enjoy this read!

Hillary agreed to go home with Bill. She didn't usually do this type of thing, but Bill Clinton had her under his spell. They rode quiet in the car, but the sexual tension was very present. Hillary analyzed every part of Bill. Starting from his brown hair that was beginning to have a salt and pepper look to it, all the way down to his long slender hands. The hands that she wanted so desperately inside of her. She couldn't believe what she was thinking and tried to get it out of her mind.

Stop thinking like that Hillary. You've only been on one date with him. For god's sake, you only met him today.

They arrived at the Governor's Mansion. Bill helped Hillary out of the car and unlocked the front door. As Hillary stepped in Bill pinned her against the door and began to kiss her. He slowly moved his way to her ear and down to her jawline.

"Bill" Hillary said practically panting from the satisfaction of his touche.

"What?" He asked still kissing his way down her body.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast? I mean we only met today." She said.

"Darling you agreed to come home with me. I think you know where this was going."

At that point she had forgotten about everything and thought about being in the moment with Bill. She allowed him more access to her body as she began to unbutton his shirt. In one fluid motion Bill scooped up Hillary and carried her to his bedroom.

He placed her down on his bed and began undressing her. He wanted to take his time and analyze her beauty. He took of the dress she was wearing and unstrapped her bra. Her breasts were perfectly round and inviting. He then slipped off her lace panties. He was amazed at how beautiful she was.

It was now her turn. She began to stroke his hardened manhood through his pants. A small moan escaped from his mouth which made her grin. After teasing him for what felt like forever she finally unbuckled his pants and took of his briefs. At that point they both needed to be inside each other.

"I need you inside of me Bill" she whispered. "Please"

Those were the only words he needed to hear. He slowly entered her and began to move his hips. She soon met his pace and both started screaming each others name.  
Hillary reached her orgasm and then Bill finally came. He collapsed onto her as they were still trying to catch their breaths.

"Hillary I don't want this to be just a one night stand. I'd like to see you more if that's okay with you."

"Bill this has been one of the best days I've had in a really long time, but how am I supposed to see you when I'm in another state?"  
A hush fell over the room.  
"We can phone everyday and I'll try to come and visit whenever I can."

"I'm just not sure about long distance. I'm not opposing it, but I'm just afraid we will drift apart. I don't want that Bill."

"Hillary I promise this will work. We both have to give 100 percent though. I know this sounds crazy since we just really met, but I could really see having a future with you."

"Me too Bill." She said yawning. "Me too."

They both drifted off to sleep moments later wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
